


【翻译】Heartbeats in the Grey

by liangdeyu



Category: Seven Psychopaths (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: “嗨Marty！我告诉过你这里全是灰色的一团糟，不是吗？”





	【翻译】Heartbeats in the Grey

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heartbeats in the Grey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/668003) by [patroclusandachilles (echelonlove)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/echelonlove/pseuds/patroclusandachilles). 



Marty在一个灰色的世界里睁开眼睛。  
“嗨Marty！”他听见有人在身边说，“我告诉过你这里全是灰色的一团糟，不是吗？”  
他眨了几下眼睛好恢复视力然后坐起身，“这是哪儿？”他开口问道。  
“你在来世，伙计。看来Hanz是对的，原来来世真的存在。”  
“我为什么在来世？”  
“你自己搞砸了。”那个人一巴掌拍在他的背上，然后他面前出现了一只手，“别想了，站起来，有老朋友想跟你打声招呼。”  
Marty握住那只手把自己从地上拉起来，他最开始踉跄了一下，不过很快恢复了平衡。“Billy，是你吗？”他终于认出了这个声音，“我还以为你死了，搭档。”  
Billy走进他的视野中，“我是死了，跟你一样，”他抬手覆上Marty的额头，“我刚刚才说过。你没事吧？”  
Marty瞪着他。  
Billy开始大笑，“你当然有事！你死了！”他把Marty拉进一个拥抱，“终于决定到这儿来加入我们了，嗯？”  
Marty环顾四周，“这是天堂吗？”他问，“见鬼了你是怎么进的天堂？”  
“显然我不是因为自己才来的，大概是为了别人吧，我不知道。不过这不是很棒吗？整个帮派又聚在一起了。快来跟Hanz和他老婆打声招呼。”Billy开始迈步，Marty紧随其后。这个世界到处都一片灰白，他不想被丢在虚空之中。  
——————  
“你好啊，Marty，”他们终于找到Hans和他的妻子时Hans说，“电影怎么样了？你喜欢我那个越共家伙的主意吗？”  
Marty拥抱了他，“那主意妙极了，”他告诉Hans，“所有人都喜欢。”  
“听见你这么说真好，”Hans又抱了他一次，然后坐回灰色长椅上Myra的身边，“你俩好好享受来世吧，我和Myra打算在这儿坐一会儿。”  
“他们老是坐在这儿！”Billy抱怨道，同时又一次迈开步子，“话说你想在这儿看见什么呢？”  
“我觉得我只想坐下来一会儿，只要有你在身边，Billy。”  
Billy止步回头看他，“当然可以，Marty，”他温柔地说，“来吧，给你看看我的地方。”  
——————  
Billy的地方是一块高耸在灰色沙漠中的灰色岩石。“这地方有什么特别的，Billy？”Marty坐在他身边问道。他们的小腿一起摇荡在空中。  
“我不知道，”Billy说，“我猜它有点让我想起了我们最后一起呆的地方。我好想你，伙计，你是我最好的朋友，我只是想感觉离你近点，就是这样。”  
“噢，Billy，”Marty叹息道，把头靠在他朋友的肩上，“我也很想你。真不敢相信你就这么扔下我去死了，你个混蛋。”他感觉到过去几周在胸中萦绕的失去最好朋友的痛苦卷土重来，“别再那样对我了。”  
Billy握住Marty的手，“不会了。”他们安静地坐了一会儿，看着灰色的太阳渐渐接近灰色的地平线。“所以，怎么发生的？”Billy打破了沉默。  
“什么怎么发生的？”  
“你怎么这么快就把自己搞死的？”  
“我……”Marty张开嘴，犹豫了一秒拼凑起自己的记忆，“我很想你，当然也想Hanz，不过主要是想你，我非常想念你，我……”他忍着眼泪声音哽咽，“我猜我难过到忘记了向一个老朋友许下的承诺。我用生命许下的承诺，所以他来找我算账了。”  
“你知道他要来吗？”Billy握紧Marty的手。  
“是啊，我知道，”Marty笑了，“但我没怎么在意。到了最后……我欢迎死亡来临。我已经完成了我们的电影而且看见了它上映，所以我该做的都做完了，那里没什么可留恋的了，我已经准备好回家了。”  
“可这里不是家。”  
Marty看着Billy微笑，“你就是我的家。”  
Billy回以微笑，“你也是我的家。”他们坐着对视了一会儿，Billy突然睁大了眼睛，“我知道我为什么在天堂了！”他撞过来亲了Marty一口之前解释道，“我在这儿是因为你！没有我的地方对你来说不算天堂，所以我来了！”  
“这是我听过最傻的话。”Marty大笑。  
“有我这种人在，你知道事情永远都不会符合常理。”  
“我猜你是对的，”Marty同意道。他倾身吻回Billy。长路漫漫，他终于到家了。


End file.
